Encuentros bajo la Luz de la Luna
by Darky-chaan
Summary: La Luna, tan mágica y atrapante, fue y es la fuente de inspiracion de millones de artistas, ademas de ser un elemento intachable en muchos relatos de amor. Diferentes historias, distintos personajes, todos bajo el dulce velo de la luz de tan mágico astro.
1. Triste Canción de Amor

Hola a todos!

:3

bueno, aqui me dedicare a postear** drabbles, one shots o songfics**

probablemente la mayoria sera de tenten... ^^

Ojala disfruten de esta 'primera entrega'...

_Disfruten de la lectura....................................................................................................._

* * *

_**Drabble 1.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja**__: SuiTen (Suigetsu&Tenten)._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Triste Canción de Amor.**

-

-

Me sumergí en las cálidas aguas de aquel manso río.

La luz de la Luna menguante, tenue y borrosa, iluminaba con toda su grácil hermosura las apacibles aguas cristalinas, ensombrecidas por la oscuridad de la noche.

El contacto de aquel líquido tibio contra mi piel helada provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

_Ella existió solo en un sueño…_

Sentí que alguien me observaba desde las sombras.

No me importó en lo más mínimo.

Mis músculos se relajaron y sumergí con lentitud mi pálido rostro en el agua.

_Y él es el poema que el poeta nunca escribió._

Un extraño ruido irrumpió entre la paz de aquel cómodo silencio.

No estaba sola en aquel río.

Sus gélidas manos, al igual que las mías, sujetaron temblorosas mis hombros.

Me erguí y lo observé a los ojos.

"_Hermoso."_ –Pensé para mis adentros.

Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

Mis dedos, dudosos, recorrieron su ancha espalda, hasta engarrotarse en su musculoso cuello.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir alguna palabra.

_Y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida  
a esta triste canción de amor._

No hacía falta hablar.

Nuestros ojos cumplían ese deber.

Quietos, sin soltarnos en ningún momento, contemplamos el reflejo de la luna en la superficie espejada del arroyo.

Sus cabellos, húmedos, parecían la superficie del mar en la noche.

Y mi palidez, en contraste con la noche alrededor nuestro, brillaba cuándo algún fino y borroso rayo de aquel mágico astro me iluminaba.

_Él es como el mar  
y ella como la luna_

Lentamente, me acercó más a él.

Allí, desnudos los dos, éramos dos simples personas.

Me aferré a su nuca y mi pulso aumentó notablemente.

Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente.

Nuestros labios se unieron, lentos y precavidos, consientes del error que nuestro acto significaría.

_Y en las noches de luna llena hacen el amor._

Abracé con más fuerza a aquel individuo que hacía poco tiempo no conocía.

Una vez, nos encontramos por simple casualidad.

Y los dos aprendimos que el amor tiene sus retorcidas vueltas. Además de ser el sentimiento más extraño y caprichoso que existe.

Descubrimos que ya no seríamos capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro.

Qué importaba ya si lo nuestro fuese un error, no nacimos para ser enemigos.

No íbamos a pelear. No ahora, que sabíamos bien lo que sentíamos y lo que arriesgábamos al estar unidos.

_Y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida  
a esta triste canción de amor._

Él correspondió mi abrazo, y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

Ya no existía ninguna ínfima distancia entre nosotros.

Besó mi cuello, y dudoso, desenvolvió sus manos de mi cintura, y recorrió mis muslos con desenvoltura.

Gemí, ruborizada, cuando hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.

El corazón me latía desbocado, la sangre corría revolucionada por mis venas.

Mi piel estallaba en llamas, cómo relámpagos fugaces.

Suspiró, con toda la masculinidad de su voz, y mis manos abandonaron su nuca para enredarse con su pelo.

_Él es como un dios y ella como una virgen_

¡Qué más daba todo ya!

Si el error que cometíamos era tan delicioso, perfecto.

¿Por qué no sucumbir ante la tentación?

Sonreímos, llenos de júbilo, y creí que el éxtasis no llegaría a más.

_Y los dioses les enseñaron a pecar._

Nos hundimos en la inmensidad de aquellas tibias aguas, rogando nunca más separarnos.

Cuando el aire era insoportablemente necesario, regresamos a la superficie.

Y aún fuertemente abrazados, nos sentamos bajo la tranquila silueta de un sauce.

La Luna, curiosa, nos observaba, como una madre protectora que cuida de sus hijos con su hermosa luz.

-Tenten… -pronunció mi nombre. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Calló durante unos segundos.

Me apretó más cerca de él.

- ¿Y si nos _vamos_? –Preguntó.

Y mi dicha no pudo ser más grande.

Lo miré a los ojos, tan rebeldes y profundos, atragantes y absorbentes.

-Estaremos juntos… -comencé, y me acurruqué en su pecho.- Para siempre.

Su blanquecina sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.

-Suigetsu… -dije.

Ronroneó juguetón.

-Te amo.

**Fin.**

-

-

-

**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.

Se que esta pareja es muy rara, pero eso no impide que sea hermosa.

O eso creo yo.

Por favor, dejen reviews. Aunque no lo crean, sirven de inspiracion y es como un apoyo que a nosotros, los escritores, nos estimula a seguir avanzando ^^

o eso es en mi caso..

xD

-

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	2. Festival

Hola!

Bueno, antes que nada quería decirles _muchas gracias_ a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y a los que no lo hicieron pero leyeron la historia también.

Después quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en postear esta "_segunda entrega_" n-n

Realmente me costó algo bastante escribirla, pero al final lo logre!

y perdóndenme si no escribo historias largas n-nUu... no me especializo en eso, pero intentaré que sean más largas de ahora en adelante...

Como ya anteriormente dije, aquí me dedicaré a postear **Drabbles, One Shots o SongFics**... (el anterior era un songfic ._. me olvidé de cambiar el 'drabble' por un songfic, gomen u.ú)

Es demasiado probable que casi todas las historias tengan como protagonista a Tenten ^^ y he de aclarar que tanto el SuiTen y el DeiTen son mis parejas favoritas (muy raras, por cierto), así que es muy probable también que esas dos parejas predominen... nwn

Espero que les guste esta '_segunda entrega_'

**Advertencia:** este fic esta basado en un universo paralelo.

_Disfruten de la lectura.........................................................................................................._

* * *

_**Drabble 2.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Pareja: **__DeiTen (Deidara&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Festival.**

-

-

Noche de verano en la apacible ciudad.

Las luces blancas iluminando cual luciérnagas las calles oscuras del Templo.

Y la muchedumbre festejante, alegre y vivaz caminando al son de la suave música.

Mientras yo, aquí, sentada en un marrón banco de madera junto con mi parco amigo, observado cómo los dos restantes del grupo se jactaban de los retos que se ponían.

_Gran_ diversión.

Alisé mi cabello suelto, mirando con desdén las mariposas blancas de mi kimono color lavanda. No pude evitar que un suspiro se escape de mis labios. Los fríos ojos de mi amigo se centraron en mi rostro.

-

-No eres la única que está aburrida –dijo, con un deje de arrogancia en su voz.

-

"_Genial_", pensé para mis adentros.

Centré toda mi atención en la muchedumbre, esperando encontrar algo que me salve de aquella situación.

Los minutos pasaban, pero no encontraba nada ni nadie que realmente me parezca interesante.

Me estaba comenzando a frustrar cuando vi un joven de electrizantes ojos azules y una brillante cabellera de un impactante color trigal. Un hermoso joven que nunca antes había visto.

El curso de su mirada se encontró con el curso de la mía, y, sin siquiera darme cuenta, no pude evitar sonrojarme. La comisura de sus labios se curvó, formando una pintoresca sonrisa. Con un movimiento de la mano izquierda, me saludó, para luego confundirse con el resto de las personas.

-

- ¿Quién era? –me interrogó mi acompañante, con curiosidad.

-No lo sé… -dije, encogiendo los hombros.

Me miró desconfiante.

- ¿No lo sabes? –insistió.

-No lo sé… -repetí, admitiendo mi ignorancia. Probablemente le parecía extraño que un desconocido de saludase, o quizás tenía que tener sí o sí una conexión con aquel chico tan hermoso, cuando en realidad era la primera vez que lo veía.

Suspiré, y, con un movimiento seguro, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia dónde la muchedumbre era mayor.

- ¿Adónde vas? –inquirió, curioso.

-A caminar un poco antes de que se me acalambren las piernas. –admití, sin mucho interés en lo que decía.

-

Me resultaba incómodo caminar con kimono, pero al ser un festival decidí usar uno. Y por las miradas masculinas que se centraban en mi "delantera", supuse que no me quedaría mal… Pero eso no evitaba que odie llevar el pelo suelto y vestir algo que me resultase tan molesto.

Suspiré, resignada. Había comenzado a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel joven, pero buscase por donde buscase, no lo encontraba.

-

- ¿Estás sola? –cuestionó una masculina voz a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un chico no mucho más grande que yo, de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás con gel y con unos impactantes ojos violetas.

Atiné a sonreírle con timidez antes de retomar mi caminata, cuando una segunda voz llamó a aquel chico.

- ¡Oye, Hidan! ¿Quién es ella? –exclamó el otro chico, de cabello negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, y de una pálida piel.

-No sé, simplemente me pareció linda y como vi que estaba sola, quise preguntarle si querría acompañarnos… -concluyó, y me observaron durante unos momentos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo… N-- No puedo, lo lamento… -les dije, sonrojada y con desmedida vergüenza.

Una chica de pelo azul se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Hidan, Itachi, no asusten la asusten, por favor… -comentó, con sarcasmo, antes de volverse a mí- No te preocupes, son buenos chicos aunque no lo parezcan… ¿Estás sola? –preguntó, ignorando cómo sus compañeros le hacían muecas.

-S-- Sí… -admití, agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, ven a pasar el tiempo con nosotros… -me invitó a unirme a su grupo de una forma mucho más cordial y con una angelical sonrisa en sus labios.

Miré alrededor, y descubrí (totalmente sorprendida) que el grupo era mucho más grande de lo que creía… Y para mi poca suerte, me alegró encontrar entre ellos al chico que tiempo atrás me había impactado de tal manera.

-E-- Está bien… -murmuré, y los dos hombres que me interceptaron comenzaron a vitorear alegres.

Los restantes comenzaron a reírse de forma suave.

La chica de pelo azul me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Konan, ¿y el tuyo? –se presentó.

-Tenten… -dije, y con la mirada volví a observar a todos, pudiendo, de esta manera, distinguirlos unos de otros.

-Oi, Tenten, ¡qué lindo nombre! –gritó el peliblanco.

-Sí, sí, como sea, pero va a ser mí chica, ¿ok? –lo amenazó el pelinegro.

- ¿Y quién te dijo eso, idiota comadreja? –le refutó, levantando cada vez más la voz.

- ¡No soy ninguna comadreja, anciano! –exclamó, enojado.

Y de nuevo un coro de risas envolvió aquella extraña escena.

-

El chico de cabello trigueño se acercó caminando lentamente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¿Eres la chica que estaba sentada en aquel banco, verdad? –me cuestionó.

Fijé mis ojos en el piso.

-S-- Sí… -admití.

-Mmm… -entrecerró los ojos, como haciendo un examen- ¿Tenten, verdad?

-S-- Sí… -murmuré.

-Hidan tiene razón, es un lindo nombre… Mi nombre es Deidara. –dijo, antes de dedicarme una pícara sonrisa.

El pelinegro envolvió su brazo en el cuello del ojiazul.

- ¡Rubio aprovechado! ¡Yo hablé primero! –se quejó, asfixiándolo.

- ¡Que es mía! –gritó el de ojos violetas.

- ¡Y-- Yo n…o hic…e na…da! –dijo cortando las palabras a causa de la falta de aire.

Alguien me tomó de la cintura y me apartó unos pasos del centro de la pelea.

-

-Ella es mía y fin de la discusión. –comentó la voz a mi espalda, con un tono frío y despiadado, con un deje de amenaza.

-Ahh… -dijo Itachi, soltando el cuello de Deidara- Con que es tuya, ¿no? –hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-Uff… -suspiró el rubio antes de hablar.- Ella no es de nadie.

Me alegró descubrir que alguien estaba de mi lado.

-Pues ahora es mía –sentenció, haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

Me puse colorada. Esa frase tenía un alto doble sentido.

-Sasori~danna, por favor… -le imploró el ojiazul, tendiendo sus brazos en mi dirección.

Él se negó meneando la cabeza.

-Ella es perfecta para mi nueva obra de arte. –concluyó, apartándome de todos, mientras yo extendía mis brazos esperando que alguien me salve.

- ¡También está Konan! –grité, y Sasori me soltó, riendo levemente.

Los miré, extrañada, mientras la joven se sonrojaba de forma notable.

-Konan es de Pein –me explicó Hidan.- Si alguno de nosotros se mete con ella, la humanidad jamás volverá a vernos.

Y observé extrañada al joven pelinaranja parado al lado de la peliazul.

Deidara se acercó a mí y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

Tanto Itachi como el de ojos violetas lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sasori sonrió arrogante, al gran estilo de mi compañero Neji Hyuuga.

-Antes de que la maten con sus peleas, me la llevo de aquí. –exclamo, empujándome lejos de allí.

-

Caminamos lentamente sin detenernos a observar a nuestro alrededor.

Nos alejamos del bullicio y nos detuvimos en un lugar apartado de las luces.

Un gran sauce llorón nos brindaba una apacible brisa.

Comencé a juguetear con mis manos, nerviosa.

-Dime, el chico que estaba sentado al lado tuyo… -comenzó, mientras con sus ojos leía mi expresión-. ¿Es tu novio?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-Para nada. –dije, colorada.

-Entonces, supongo que no se enojara cuando se entere… -murmuró, observando con la vista perdida la multitud.

- ¿Cuándo se entere de qué? –le cuestioné, asombrada.

Él me dedicó una despampanante sonrisa.

-De que te voy a besar –admitió, y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, me alzó para así no tener que agacharse, y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Sin saber porqué, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, buscando acercarlo más a mí.

Él rió con suavidad ante esto.

-Pensé que te negarías… -susurró, apoyando su frente en la mía.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? –inquirí, avergonzada, mirando dubitativa el piso.

-Para nada –comentó, antes de retomar el beso, haciéndolo más profundo y acalorado.

Y en ese momento, me olvidé de que llevaba puesto un kimono, que el viento despeinaba mis cabellos, que apenas lo había conocido aquella noche, que seguramente mis compañeros me estarían buscando.

No me importaba, y estaba más que agradecida por haber concurrido a ese dichoso festival, ya que de esta manera lo pude conocer…

-

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_

_-  
_

_-Sí que tenías que rechazarlo… -se quejó en susurros Itachi, oculto detrás de unos arbustos._

_-No vale, la quería para mí… -refunfuñó Hidan, dándole manotazos al pasto._

_-Tendré que buscarme otra musa… -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Sasori._

_- ¡Kya~~! ¡Qué linda pareja hacen! –gritó entre murmullos Konan._

_-Sí, todo muy lindo, pero sigo siendo soltero ¬¬ -concluyó el peliblanco, indignado._

_-Y yo que soy tan hermoso, sigo sin novia… -se lamentó el pelinegro._

_-Si fuesen lindos de verdad, no estarían solteros, idiotas. –sentenció el pelirrojo, que al terminar la frase, recibió de lleno dos golpes en la cabeza._

_- ¡Somos hermosos! –gritaron, elevando más de lo debido el tono de voz._

_-  
_

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté, separándome del rostro de Deidara y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia unos arbustos.

Él suspiró, resignado.

-Nada, olvídate de ello… -me dijo, antes de volver a besarme por quinta o sexta vez.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé, provocando que se riera otra vez de mí.

-Adorable… -susurró, antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

Y yo sonreí, alegre y acalorada, correspondiendo a aquel hermoso abrazo, ignorando las voces detrás de los arbustos. Y también me vi obligada a ignorar los sollozos de alguien que se quejaba y retaba a otras dos personas por haberle pegado.

Me reí al reconocer quiénes eran.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Buenoo~~ Espero que haya sido de su agrado^^

uff... realmente me costó bastante terminarlo... y no quedé muy convencida, pero bueh ¬¬

quizas escriba una continuación de este drabble... quizas!

xD

Reconosco que esta pareja es muy rara, pero sigue siendo hermosa! nwn

Bueno, si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando n-n.

-

-

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan**

PD: owo... no se sorprendan si el proximo es un songfic con linkin park... GwG sus canciones me están lavando la cabeza! todo el día escuchando un mismo tema!!! TwT


	3. El Diario

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, debo agradecerles a todos muchas gracias por sus interesantísimos reviews que me alegran el día :3

Y ahora, perdón por demorarme tanto con esta "tercera entrega"

Pues, sabrán, últimamente el tiempo es lo que menos me sobra... Gomenansai.

Como ya saben, si este drabble les parece corto, es porque.. ¡no me salen las historias largas! además, cuándo escrio, en el word ocupa varias páginas y aquí, nada ¬¬

Como ya he dicho, aquí me dedicaré a postear **drabbles, oneshots o songfics**

La gran mayoría de estas historias tendrán como protagonista a Tenten, y no se asusten si las parejas son raras... (DeiTen, SuiTen, HidanTen...)

Ojalá les guste esta tercera entrega.

**Atención: **este fic está basado en un universo paralelo, y es una especie de continuación del anterior drabble: "Festival"

_Disfruten de la lectura........................................................................................................._

* * *

_**Drabble 3**_

* * *

_**Pareja: **__DeiTen (Deidara&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-  
_

**El Diario.**

**-**

**-  
**

"_¿Por qué no pedí su número telefónico? Beso a un completo extraño como si hubiese sido mi novio de toda la vida, y no sé dónde vive ni como contactarlo… ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"_ –repetía en su mente con impotencia la joven encerrada en su cuarto.

Con sus mejillas encendidas y la cabeza hundida en su almohada.

Chica estúpida. Se conformaba con un simple hecho, grabado en su memoria.

Chica estúpida.

Miró de reojo la pequeña mesa de esquina.

Tomó un viejo cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, enojada consigo misma.

-

-

-Buenas, rubia. ¿Hubo algún avance en tu búsqueda? –inquirió su compañero de trabajo, reclinándose en su silla.

Un ligero suspiro antes de que el aludido respondiese.

-Nada nuevo… -murmuró, pagado de sí mismo.

El peliblanco rió burlonamente.

-El único idiota que conozco que al conseguirse una chica, la deja ir sin siquiera preguntar su dirección, eres tú.

-Lo sé… -sentenció el joven, triste y agobiado.

Chico estúpido. Enamorado de alguien que apenas conocía.

Chico estúpido.

Apagó su computadora y se acomodó sobre al vieja silla de madera, para volver a soñar con ella.

---------------------

Dio vuelta la hoja de aquel desgastado cuaderno.

Las palabras se entremezclaban con las páginas amarillas, teñidas por el transcurso del tiempo.

Secó una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla.

Sus sueños pasaron delante de él y los dejó ir.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, los perdió.

Todos. Todos juntos, en tan sólo un segundo.

Ya diez años habían pasado.

¡Qué error más estúpido y fulminante!

Algo que nunca se perdonaría.

-

- ¿Todavía conservas esa reliquia? –le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo.

-Bien sabemos todos que la culpa es mía… -susurró, con voz áspera.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-----------------------

Dos meses pasaron desde aquel maravilloso encuentro.

Su diario íntimo ya apenas tenía hojas dónde escribir.

Lo guardó en una pequeña cartera, y salió a caminar.

La ciudad no poseía nada nuevo para mostrar.

-

"_Amar… duele. Y mucho. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la persona incorrecta? El amor… lastima. Y tanto. Como una llama quemándome por dentro… ¿Por qué soy tan desafortunada? Sé que no es verdad, el amor es una vil mentira. Sin embargo, cada día que pasa, me enamora aún más. El amor… duele. Sin ninguna duda. Amar duele."_

Vio su triste reflejo en una vidriera de un negocio poco decorado.

Una librería antigua.

Se sintió mareada, y entró.

El lugar era cálido. Los libros viejos, esperando ser comprados, lucían sus añejas portadas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? –inquirió la anciana vendedora.

Dio un pequeño salto sobre sí misma.

-No, perdone, ya me voy… -balbuceó sin saber bien lo que decía y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Parpadeó fuertemente, abrazó contra su pecho el usado cuaderno.

Entonces, lo vio.

Lo vio.

-

-

Una vuelta por la ciudad para despejar la mente.

Quizás la encontrase entre la multitud.

Aunque ese pensamiento no tenía otra finalidad que la de mantenerse cuerdo. Aun cuando ya se acercaba a la locura.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba.

Pateó una piedra, frustrado.

La requería a su lado. Y ya.

¡Qué difícil le resultaba vivir sin saber de ella!

-

"_Si tan sólo la viese una vez más… Sólo una vez más, y así podré decirle lo que siento. ¿Por qué no la encuentro? Me estoy muriendo. Me suicidaría ahora mismo… ¡Idiota! Eso decepcionaría a mis amigos… Pero… ¿Qué me importa la vida si no se la puedo entregar a ella?"_

Chocó contra alguien y balbuceó unas etéreas disculpas.

Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

Entonces, la vio.

La vio.

Se vieron.

-

¿Pero quién iba a saber que esa era la última vez?

Sus orbes marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se vio en sus pupilas.

Sus corazones querían salir de sus pechos.

Cruzó la calle corriendo.

Él no se podía mover.

Ya casi sus brazos alcanzaban a tocarlo.

De repente, todo, todo, se volvió negro.

-

- ¡No! –gritó, y observó como ella caía sobre la acera.

Un charco carmesí la rodeó con rapidez.

Corrió hasta donde su amada agonizaba.

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como la sangre de aquellas fatales heridas.

Y un cuaderno tirado a su lado.

-

-Tenten… -murmuró con voz quebrada.

Ella sonrió.

-Por fin… Te vu…elvo… a… en…contrar… -pronunció entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

-Tonta, tendrías que haberte fijado antes de cruzar… -dijo, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

Tosió sangre, todavía con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Te… estu…ve… buscan…do… -continuó, y tragó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía pensar. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se sentía débil. Le costaba respirar. Tenía frío.- E… Es… una ver…da…dera lástima que… yo… ya no pue…da es…tar a tu… lado –prosiguió, sin fuerzas.

Comenzó a llorar.

¿Así terminaba todo?

Por lo menos moría en sus brazos.

Por lo menos podría cuidarlo una vez que su alma se haya separado de su cuerpo.

-Ten…go frí… frío… -susurró, temblando, envuelta en lágrimas y sangre.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, con desesperación.

Su mundo entero quedó hecho pedazos.

¿Qué haría él sin su fuente de vida?

- ¡No! ¡Vamos, resiste! ¡La ambulancia ya va a llegar! –estalló en gritos.

Más la joven conservaba su calma.

-Per… perdóname… -dijo, en un volumen bajo.

-No… -exclamó el ojiazul impotente.- No te me mueras… Eres mi sol ahora, ¿qué podría hacer sin ti? –cuestionó desesperado.

Sus pálidos y finos labios esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa.

-La vida continúa… -sentenció, con poca fuerza.

- ¡No te rindas! ¡No me dejes, por favor! Yo… yo… ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! Por favor… Por favor… Quédate conmigo… Te amo… -imploró, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos.

Apretó su mano débilmente.

Estaba calentita.

Con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro, le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo también… -comenzó a hablar resquebrajadamente- Yo también… te amo, Deidara…

Entonces, cerró sus ojos para siempre.

-----------------------

Cerró el viejo recuerdo y lo guardó en su morral.

Era el diario íntimo de ella.

Lo único que pudo rescatar de aquel accidente.

En silencio, tomó el ramo de orquídeas, recién compradas, y se encaminó con tristeza al final de la calle.

El Cementerio estaba desolado. El único ser viviente allí era él.

Se detuvo frente a una tumba llena de flores.

Rozó con sus dedos la losa.

Depositó el ramo junto con los otros y permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

Diez años.

Diez fatídicos años.

Extrañándola.

Reviviéndola en su memoria.

Sobreviviendo sin ella.

Torturándose leyendo su diario íntimo.

Amándola.

-

"_Deidara Iwa. _

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Artista."_

_-  
_

Salió melancólico del lugar.

La puesta de sol iluminaba los grises edificios.

Cerca de su casa, observó un par de personas desconocidas.

Siguió caminando.

Pasó entre ellos y sintió sus miradas en la nuca.

- ¡Hey, loco, dano' todo lo que tenga'!

Sonrió, y dio media vuelta para verles la cara.

Le apuntaban con un arma.

- ¡Apurate, loco, saca todo! –exclamaron.

Metió su mano en un bolsillo, donde guardaba la billetera.

Se las tiró.

Los delincuentes la revisaron por todos lados.

Más se sorprendieron al encontrar tan solo dos dólares con veinticinco centavos.

- ¿Me esta' tomando el pelo, eh? –inquirió el portador de la pistola.

-Para nada, mis queridos ladrones, eso es todo lo que me queda. Ayer le pagué a otro malhechor, al recaudador de impuestos… Ustedes sabrán –respondió honestamente.

Uno de ellos escupió al piso.

-Esa bromita te va a costar caro… -amenazó el más petiso.

El rubio sonrió.

-

"_Deidara Iwa._

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Artista._

_En bancarrota."_

-

-Ya vera', loco, lo que te pasa por hacerte el inteligente –exclamó, y le disparó al corazón.

Salieron corriendo del lugar.

Cayó al piso sin hacer ruido alguno.

Estaba feliz.

La sangre alrededor suyo rápidamente se propagó.

Lloraba.

Lloraban.

La vio. Ella estaba a su lado, cuidándolo en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Ella nunca se fue de su lado.

Ahora podían estar juntos.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que la paz lo invada.

Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Juntos… para siempre.

-

"_Deidara Iwa._

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Artista._

_En bancarrota._

_Fecha de muerte: 8 de marzo"_

Su cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de ella.

Y el primero de una larga lista que iban a celebrar juntos.

Les quedaba un tiempo infinito por delante.

-

-

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok... Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que se me ha secado el cerebroo...xD

Si la pareja les resulta rara... bueno, ni modo, a mi me encanta!

Bueno, si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	4. Rutina

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo les trata la vida? Espero que bien ^^

Antes que nada, perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Es que no ando muy bien de salud, ya saben... Y, para colmo, tengo la imaginación algo seca ultimamente ¬¬

Bueno, también les pido perdón porque este drabble es el más corto de todos. Ocupó tan solo dos páginas en el word, así que aquí seguramente ocupará muchísimo menos.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus hermosos reviews, que siempre me alegran el día (nótece: no soy sarcástica)

Como todas las vueltas aclaro, aquí me dedicaré a postear **oneshoots, drabbles o songfics.** La mayoría probablemente (esto es más que probable, es un 99% de seguridad), serán de Tenten o parejas que incluyan a este carismático personaje.

Ahh... ¡Cómo adoro las parejas raras! =)

Ojalá les guste esta cuarta entrega.

**Atención:** este drabble está basado en un universo alterno.

_Disfruten de la lectura........................................................................................................._

* * *

_**Drabble 4.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja:**__ DeiTen (Deidara&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Rutina.**

**-**

**-  
**

A las cuatro en la Avenida.

Luego dobla a la izquierda, y en la esquina, una parada de autobús.

Esperando aburrida, una joven que jugueteaba con su cabello, largo hasta la cintura.

Un cruce de miradas; el semáforo en rojo.

Apartan la vista, él golpea nervioso el volante.

Silencio.

La señal da luz verde.

Arranca sin mirar atrás.

Primer encuentro.

-

* * *

Él llegaba tarde al trabajo; ella, a una entrevista.

El tráfico era liviano ese día. Sin embargo, parecía muy lento.

Aparca en el estacionamiento de siempre, frente a su oficina.

Cruza la calle, ingresa al importante edificio.

De vuelta a la rutina.

Todos los días, las veinticuatro horas, sucedía lo mismo.

El trabajo le resultaba monótono.

Los lunes, papeleo.

Los martes, una charla con el personal.

Los miércoles, entrevistas.

Los jueves, otra vez al papeleo.

Los viernes, una reunión laboral.

-

Incluso los fines de semana eran siempre iguales.

Los sábados, almorzaba afuera, veía películas, leía un libro.

Los domingos, se levantaba temprano, esperaba a la señora que limpiaba la casa, leía un libro, cenaba afuera.

-

Siempre, siempre, siempre era lo mismo.

La rutina solamente se escurría en un mínimo instante en la semana.

A las cuatro, en la Avenida.

Doblaba a la izquierda, y en la esquina siempre esta ella…

Siempre.

-

Se golpeó la cabeza contra su escritorio.

Ese pequeño encuentro también conformaba la rutina.

¡Qué decepcionante!

La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

Primera entrevista del día.

Mas la sorpresa le invadió por completo al verla.

Era ella.

Sonrieron, animados. Miró directo a sus cálidos ojos.

Silencio.

Por fin, la rutina había sido quebrantada.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si bien la pareja puede ser cualquiera, hasta un sasusaku, en mi imaginación aparecieron Deidara y Tenten.

Quizás el próximo sea un HidanTen (Hidan&Tenten)... ¡sí! ¡otra pareja rara! ¿cómo adivinaron?

Si les interesa leer un SuiTen, lean **Bajo el mismo cielo**, lo escribí yo, y lo posteé hoy mismo, y es el primer fanfic SuiTen en castellano n.n

Bueno, aquí me retiro, escuchando por quinta vez consecutiva 'So Happy Together' de The Turtles... esa canción me puede!

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	5. La Rosa

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Espero que la vida los trate bien.

Bueno, al parecer no ha pasado mucho tiempo de publicación entre el anterior drabble y este.

Me alegra mucho el hecho de que mi inspiración esté volviendo..

¡¡Muchísimas e incondicionales Gracias a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, que me dejan sus hermosos reviews!! (a los que leen, pero no dejan, tambien) Porque gracias a ustedes me animo a continuar escribiendo. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Y, como ya es costumbre, he de aclarar que aquí postearé **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Y es muy probable que casi todos tengan a Tenten como personaje principal. Pero si quieren leer de otras parejas, haganmelo saber. No se queden con las ganas :P

Ojalá que este también sea de su agrado.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

_**Drabble 5.**_

* * *

_**Pareja:** HidanTen (Hidan&Tenten)_

* * *

-

-

**La Rosa.**

**-**

**-  
**

Cada dificultad fue como una puntiaguda, cortante, espina.

Peligrosa hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

Pero lo fuimos superando, levantándonos de cada dura caída. Esperábamos el momento indicado; y, cuando menos lo buscamos, llegamos a él.

Éramos libres.

Ya ni la más pequeña espina quedaba en el desnudo tallo de la flor. Simplemente dejaron un gusto amargo en la memoria.

Pero todo lo que sufrimos valió la pena, lo sé.

Porque en el final nos esperaba la parte más hermosa de nuestra travesía.

El futuro abrió sus pétalos, inundándonos de su purificador aroma.

Como la rosa más bella.

-

Era en Abril cuando te tuve, te quise, y te perdí.

Y un humilde ramo de rosas deprimiéndose en el florero.

¿Cuántas primaveras llevas vividas? ¿Las suficientes para entender al amor?

¿Las suficientes para abrazar de corazón a quién lo necesita?

O, simplemente, ¿las suficientes para saber disfrutar de lo que te rodea?

Porque no hace falta cargar con varios años en la espalda para aprender a vivir.

Era en Abril, lo recuerdo bien, cuando te tuve, te quise, y te perdí.

-

Recuerdo bien cómo te gustaba verte en mis ojos violetas.

A mi también me agradaba verme en los tuyos.

Y las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que te abrazaba.

Y tu mano, chiquitita en comparación con la mía, acariciándome el pelo.

¿Qué pasó?

-

Y me torturo trayéndote de regreso en mis dulces ensoñaciones.

Porque te apartaron de mi lado, como se cortan las flores, suavemente, pero con total precisión.

Y la rosa que nunca llegué a darte, muriéndose en un jarrón.

-

Todavía te recuerdo tan vívida.

Era en Abril, te juro que no me olvido, cuando por fin te tuve, te quise, y te perdí.

El mejor día y el peor a la vez.

Un agridulce recuerdo.

¿Qué he de hacer con la rosa que junté para ti?

-

Adoraba cuando pronunciabas mi nombre.

Y cuando sonreías, mi vida recobraba sentido.

Pero ahora que te has ido, me encuentro perdido.

Mis compañeros y amigos no me reconocen.

Ni mi propio reflejo me pertenece.

Todo lo que alguna vez fue mío, ahora es tuyo.

Porque te fuiste, llevándote mi alma, dejando olvidada la sublime rosa que te quería regalar.

-

Tu moreno cabello suelto.

Tus pasos femeninos y firmes a la vez.

El amor que incondicionalmente me brindabas, te brindaba.

Y tus manos entre las mías.

Y tus ojos, tus castaños ojos, delatando todos tus pensamientos.

¡Cuántos hermosos momentos!

Pero todos se fueron, y ya no volverán.

Porque te apartaron de mi lado, con un corte tajante y fatal.

-

Era en Abril, cuando, maldigo mi memoria, te tuve, te quise, y te perdí.

Porque nunca perdonaré mis idioteces.

Estando a mi lado, te dejé ir. Lo sé.

Maldigo aquel día. El mejor y el peor de mi vida.

Tus ojos, dos estrellas que iluminaron mi camino, ¿por qué ya no los puedo ver?

Me han privado de ellos.

Y yo aquí, sufriendo el hoy.

Era en Abril, oh, bien recuerdo, cuando te tuve, te quise y te perdí.

Te tuve, porque te estreché entre mis brazos aspirando tu perfume, jurando nunca jamás olvidarlo. Y te juro que está grabado a fuego en mi memoria, aunque ahora aire me haga falta.

Te quise, porque desde el primer momento en que te vi, te entregué todo lo que tenía. Te vi desde lo lejos, y juré nunca más olvidar tu figura, tu rostro, tus hermosos ojos. Y, maldición, que todavía los recuerdo, aunque ya no vea la luz del Sol.

Te perdí, porque ambos sabíamos que nuestro amor no debería existir. Un sublime encuentro final, una dulce y amarga despedida, y juré, con mi corazón en la mano, maldecir a todos aquellos que nos separaban. Y, por más que me lastime, todavía no desisto de mis vanos intentos, aunque ya no sea capaz de hacer nada.

Porque ahora estoy, sufriendo, agonizando en mi eternidad, enterrado bajo un montón de tierra, esperando a que llegue mi final sabiendo que este nunca va a llegar.

Peor infierno, dudo que exista.

No me molesta no poder ver la luz, lo que me mata por dentro, lo que me quema, es saber que no podré ver tus ojos, tomar tu mano, estrecharte entre mis brazos…

-

¿Cómo decirte ahora que el barro ahoga mi voz lo mucho que te amo?

¿Cómo gritar tu nombre, si sé que nadie escucha mi grito?

Oh, maldición, mi hermosa castaña, te amo, te amo, te amo. Es lo único que quiero decirte.

Pero, ¿cómo te lo diré si no tengo la certeza de que me estás escuchando?

No pude entregarte mi pequeño regalo.

¡Qué pena la que me inunda!

-

Un florero olvidado, con una solitaria rosa; y, junto a ella, todo mi amor.

-

-

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Escribía este fanfic escuchando canciones recontra tristes... y mi hermana contándome un fanfic más triste aún...

Y salió esto. La idea, ya la tenía en mi cabeza, pero de otra forma que difiere en su totalidad con esta.

Pero bueno, esta es la primera que llegué a terminar n-nUu

Ahora, humildemente me retiro, todavía escuchando canciones tristes.

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_


	6. El Tren

¡Hola, hola, hola!

¡Gracias a todos ustedes por sus hermosos reviews! Realmente me inspiran para seguir adelante con mis humildes drabbles n-nUu

¿Cómo están? Espero que la vida sea amable con ustedes...

Bueno, esta vez no tardé demasiado en actualizar, ¿verdad? ;D

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble.

Espero que esta sexta entrega sea de su agrado.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

_**Drabble 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja:**__ HidanTen (Hidan&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**El Tren.**

**-**

**-  
**

-_Oye, Tenten, ¿no crees que es hora de que salgas con un chico?_

Miré a mi amiga con desgana, y sin esperar a que acotara algo más, y sin siquiera responderle, caminé a lo largo de la estación para tomar el tren de las cuatro.

-

Como era bastante típico, el tren nunca estaba lleno, además del hecho de que era uno de los que más vueltas daban. A pesar de todo ello, yo lo elegía siempre, ya que desde hacia dos meses, un joven de ojos violetas siempre, siempre, siempre se subía en la segunda estación contando desde la del punto de partida del trayecto.

Absurdo, ¿no?

-

Sus ojos violetas recorrían el vagón y parecían seguirme de largo, como si quisiera no notarme. Se sentaba frente mío con expresión ausente.

En teoría, me encontraba con un chico… sin que este sepa mi nombre, sin haber entablado una mínima conversación, apenas un cruce vago de miradas.

-

Él solía bajarse en la cuarta estación luego de haber subido.

Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

_Quizás… tenga que ir a otra parte…_-pensé, estúpidamente, en mi interior, alegre por el hecho que pueda observarlo disimulada un rato más, tan solo unos minutos.

Pero no se bajó en la siguiente.

Ni en la que le sigue.

Siguió estático en su asiento, mirando ausente el vagón.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie.

Septo otros dos pasajeros, éramos los últimos a bordo.

-

_Genial… Ya se acaba el recorrido…_-me quejé dentro de mi mente, una parada más y el transporte se detendría.

En la estación la gente corría de un lado a otro, pero nadie tomaba mi mismo tren.

Seguramente, en cualquier momento, cerrarían esta línea.

Una muchacha hermosa, rubia de ojos celestes, despampanante, saludó al chico que yo siempre esperaba.

Me decepcioné ante esto.

_Idiota… Nunca le hablaste, y pensabas que él también se fijaba en ti como tú lo haces con él…_-y, cabizbaja, me marché directo a mi casa.

-

Ya dos meses pasaron desde que no tomo más ese tren.

Nunca más volví a verlo.

Ingresé a la Universidad sin ningún problema, y prontamente me mudaría junto con mi amiga a un departamento cerca del establecimiento.

-

Caminamos juntas a lo largo de la estación.

Como de costumbre, el lugar estaba lleno de gente.

Me tomó del hombro con delicadeza, y una expresión extraña en su semblante me preocupó.

-

-_Tenten, no quiero asustarte, pero… un sujeto extraño te mira de una forma bastante… rara._

Acción reflejo: lo busqué con la mirada.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a ese alguien si el lugar se llenaba cada vez más de personas?

-_ ¡Tonta, atrás tuyo!_ –me susurró en el oído, señalándolo con la mirada.

Me di vuelta y lo vi.

Lo vi.

Me vio.

Nos vimos.

Y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

-

Sus impactantes orbes violetas se encontraron con las mías.

Lo acompañaba la chica que aquella vez había visto.

Me sorprendí al descubrir, mirándola de frente, que no era una chica, sino un joven de su misma edad, con rasgos un poco más finos, pero hombre en fin.

Ambos me miraron.

Pude escuchar sus voces entre el griterío.

-

-_ ¡Hey, Hidan! ¿No es esa la chica de la que siempre me hablabas?_ –dijo su acompañante, señalándome con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron, al igual que seguramente las mías.

Pero yo no podía quedarme.

Mi tren ya se iba.

-

Los miré una vez más, y subí junto con mi amiga justo antes de que el tren partiese.

Una tristeza invadió mi ser.

Lo dejé atrás.

No sabía porqué, pero no podía quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Lo dejé atrás.

-

-

Una semana larga y tediosa de torturarme a mí misma.

Llegué a la estación, sin mi amiga.

Caminé nerviosa por los pasillos, y subí sin apuro a mi transporte.

No estaba.

Él no estaba.

Qué estúpido de mi parte pensar que lo volvería a ver.

¿O no?

-

Escuché a alguien gritar.

Miré alrededor.

Un chico había intentado robarle la billetera a una mujer.

No obstante, alguien me tomó del brazo, levantándome de mi asiento.

Sin siquiera poder reaccionar, sentí un gusto dulzón en mi boca, uno que nunca antes había sentido.

Alguien me besaba con pasión, temeroso a que me escape.

Pero, ¿quién?

La necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable.

Nos separamos y pude ver su rostro.

Era… él.

-

-_Al parecer, nos volvemos a ver…_-dijo.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-_Pensé… que no te iba a volver a encontrar…_-confesé.

Lo miré sorprendida a los ojos.

Me impactó lo hermosos que eran.

Sonrió de costado, y soltó un suspiro.

-_No descansé tranquilo ninguno de estos días que no te veía venir… Dime, ¿cómo alguien al que nunca le hablé puede cambiar tanto mi forma de ser?_ –murmuró.

Nos miramos.

-_Solía tomar el tren todos los días… para tan solo tener la esperanza de volverte a ver. Pero, de repente, dejaste de aparecer. Y tuve miedo, miedo de no poder nunca descubrir qué es lo que me tiene hechizado, qué es lo que tienes que me haces morir por tan solo ver tus distraídos ojos mirarme y luego, rehusarse a sostener la mi mirada. ¿Qué me has hecho? Todas las noches, tú eres la dueña de mis sueños… _

El tren comenzó su recorrido.

Me sostenía en sus brazos, incapaz de poder reaccionar.

-_Dejé de verte, y dejé de dormir. Mi personalidad… ha cambiado tanto desde aquel primer día que te vi…_

Me volvió a besar, y sus ojos buscaban con desesperación una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo me creía tan tonta al pensar que él se fijaría en mí, pero al final fui más tonta al ni siquiera animarme a hablarle.

Sentía mi pulso revolucionado; mi corazón latía a un ritmo muy rápido.

Perdí mi equilibro.

Tomé asiento.

Nos miramos.

-_Si esto es un sueño, pellízcame…_-dije, y cerré mis ojos.

Pude oír como reía, y se sentaba al lado mío.

-_Si esto es un sueño, no quiero nunca despertar. Así, por lo menos podré estar al lado tuyo, en este tren._

Parpadeé y le sonreí.

Coincidí plenamente con sus palabras.

Este tren… ¿tendrá algo de mágico para volver mis ensoñaciones realidad?

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.

A mi no me convence mucho, pero decidí subirlo igual.

Ahora, me retiro humildemente, escuchando 'Piano Man' de Billy Joel. Se las recomiendo! :P

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

PD: por favor, si les interesa el yaoi, lean **He drives me Crazy**, es un SasoDei, escrito por mí. También, si les ha gustado la pareja del primer drabble, SuiTen (Suigetsu&Tenten), lean **Bajo el mismo cielo**, escrito por mi otra vez xDD

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!


	7. El ramo de Flores

¡Hello everybody! xD

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que la vida los esté tratando bien =)

Creo, según mis cálculos (al mejor estilo de Inui Sadasharu!), que esta vez he tardado más tiempo en actualizar que con los dos anteriores capítulos ¬.¬...

Perdón, tuve una crisis de inspiración xD

Ahora, como me pidieron en sus adorables reviews que yo tanto aprecio (siempre me alegran el día), he escrito -y ahora estoy posteando- un fanfic _NejiTen_, que hace siglos que no escribo sobre esta pareja... uwú

Con respecto al _SasuTen_, tengo un graaan problema: ODIO a Sasgay (sasuke) con todo mi corazón, por diversos motivos. Pero estoy intentando ver a ese personaje de una manera un poquitiiito más objetiva para poder traerles, en la próxima entrega, un fanfic con él como uno de los protagonistas.

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble.

Espero disfruten de esta séptima entrega.

_Disfruten de la lectura....._

* * *

_**Drabble 7.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja: **__NejiTen (Neji&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**El ramo de Flores.**

**-**

**-  
**

_Introducción._

El joven entró en silencio al local.

Observó la mercadería que se vendía, apenado.

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de cosas delicadas, muy hermosas.

Un aroma dulzón le inundó el paladar.

Aquello le daba tristeza, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Por ella. Por él. Por los dos.

-

- ¿Cuánto he de pagar si les pido que, todos los años en la misma fecha, entreguen, aunque sea una o dos, a una persona muy especial para mí, lo mejor que tengan?

-Dependiendo por cuánto tiempo.

-Para toda la vida.

-

Y la vendedora lo observó melancólica, pero aceptó con un tímido silencio.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella modesta casa.

Ya era de noche, y una opresión inmensa acongojaba el corazón de una mujer.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo.

La vida lentamente se le escurría por las manos.

Alisó su larga cabellera, y se sentó abatida en un sillón.

Aquel lugar le resultaba tan solitario… especialmente desde su partida.

Cerró sus ojos tan lejos de ella, y su presencia no se apartaba de su lado.

Allí, sentada, escuchó unos solitarios pasos acercarse desde la esquina. Captó el suave sonido que alguien producía golpeando a su puerta.

Atendió, extrañada.

Mas nadie estaba en la entrada.

Sólo un ramo de unas hermosas y delicadas flores.

Y una pequeña nota, que decía:

"_Para que sepas que siempre te querré,_

_Y que de ti no me he olvidado._

_Ojala puedas ser feliz,_

_Yo te estaré cuidando."_

Pero no había ningún remitente en aquella hoja.

Entró a su casa una vez más.

Tomó su más bello y caro florero, y depositó allí, con amor, aquel regalo.

Había algo en todo eso que le decía que ella ya sabía quién era el que se las regalaba.

Pero no era capaz de adivinarlo.

Y guardó aquella carta en su diario, segura de que nunca jamás volvería a recibir semejante regalo.

-

Y, sin embargo, al año siguiente, a la misma fecha, otra vez le llegó un hermoso ramo, junto a una hermosa nota, que ahora decía:

"_No me he olvidado de ti._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Extraño tu sonrisa, _

_No hagas que todos la extrañen también._

_No sufras,_

_Siempre te querré._

_Te estaré cuidando siempre, no lo olvides."_

Y, así, todos los años en la misma fecha, recibía un ramo similar al anterior. Y todos los años, su corazón se alegraba al leer una simple nota, que ella guardaba en su diario íntimo con amor.

Ella se moría por saber quién era el que le regalaba aquellas flores el mismo día de su aniversario de casada.

Pero sabía que su esposo no podía ser, él estaba muerto.

-

Y un año cayó enferma.

Su enfermedad era terminal.

Fue internada en el hospital para pasar allí sus últimos meses. Y el día de su aniversario, como todos los años, volvió a recibir aquellas flores. Y una nota, con la misma letra del desconocido remitente, que decía:

"_No te preocupes, de ti no me he olvidado._

_Mi amada, no sufras._

_Cuando nos volvamos a ver, nada ni nadie me separará de tu lado._

_Y te cuidaré como hasta ahora no he podido hacer._

_Te amo, y siempre te amaré._

_Lamento que ahora estés sufriendo, pero cuando nos encontremos, _

_el dolor ya se habrá ido._

_Recuerda: a tu lado siempre me quedaré."_

La lluvia cristalina caía rebelde por sus ojos, mojando sus manos y el papel. Era él. Todos los años, siempre fue él.

Sonrió por última vez en la blanca habitación del hospital, antes de caer dormida en un sueño del que nunca iba a despertar.

-

Sus familiares la vistieron de negro, y la enterraron rodeada de las mismas flores que durante toda su vida recibió.

Al lado de su tumba, se encontraba la de su esposo.

El que le había regalado, durante toda su existencia, un ramo de hermosas flores en su aniversario, para que no sufra, esperando que se sienta, aunque sea, un poco menos sola.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno...

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Me costó un poco escribirlo, ya que ya no le encuentro el "encanto" a esta pareja... creo que me empecé a cansar de Neji un poco n-nUu

Ahora, me retiro yo y mi humildad (xDD), sin estar escuchando alguna canción...

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	8. Memorias

Hello hello everybody!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que la vida los esté tratando bien =)

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me animan a seguir adelante...

Con respecto al drabble de hoy, tardé bastante más en subirlo (y en hacerlo) porque uno de sus personajes es uno que yo odio mucho: Sasuke.

Pero bueno, como fue la segunda pareja que más me pidieron (primera fue NejiTen), decidí escribir un fic sobre ellos... aunque la pareja no me agrade.

Por eso, quizás, este es uno de los que menos me gustan, pero bueno ¬.¬

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble.

Espero que les guste esta octava entrega...

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

_**Drabble 8.**_

* * *

_**Pareja:** SasuTen (Sasuke&Tenten)_

* * *

-

-

**Memorias.**

**-**

**-  
**

Sus fríos ojos la observaban llorar.

La falta de expresión en su rostro era algo aterrador.

Parecía como si no tuviese ninguna conmoción ante aquella escena.

Con aparente desinterés observaba como aquella chica se caía en pedazos, rota.

Pero no era su culpa que estuviese rota…

Simplemente él pasaba por ahí, y la escuchó llorar…

-

-Me sorprendes… -finalmente dijo, con un tono de voz áspero y duro.

Ella alzó su cabeza apenada.

-¿Te sorprende que pueda llorar? –le cuestionó.

Él meneó su cabeza.

-Te creía alguien fuerte, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado –sentenció, y le dio la espalda, comenzando a alejarse…

…pero pudo escuchar sus palabras:

-Llorar no es símbolo de debilidad, es símbolo de que tienes sentimientos y eres humano.

Y nunca imaginó que aquellas palabras las recordaría…

-

…Incluso ahora, que era él el que lloraba. Pero nadie estaba a su lado… sólo un cuerpo inerte.

Ahora que su hermano estaba muerto, tendría que sentirse más liviano. Pero, no. Sus últimas palabras, su sonrisa… sentía que no sabía toda la verdad.

No le importaba llorar. Tenía grabado en su memoria una de las únicas palabras que cruzó con aquella castaña ninja.

Llorar no _es_ un símbolo de debilidad.

Demostraba que estaba vivo.

-

Dejó que el frío viento acariciase su larga cabellera.

Le gustaba estar en silencio, se sentía en paz.

Sus ojos castaños recorrieron incansables el paisaje hermoso de Konoha desde la cabeza de uno de los hokages.

Recordó aquellas palabras… siempre las llevaba consigo en su corazón.

Y lloró en silencio, melancólica y triste, embriagándose con sus propios pensamientos.

-

Pero una sonrisa apareció en sus blanquecinos rostros.

Sonrisa ante el futuro.

Y no sabían que, separados y en la distancia, estaban juntos.

Por la vigencia de una simple frase, que grabaron a fuego en su mente.

-

-

"_Todo está guardado en la memoria, sueño de la vida y de la historia."_

_-_

_-_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, buenoo...

Ojalá les haya gustado

Me costó mucho escribirlo, y para colmo me quedó corto... Pero, bueno, no puedo pretender mucho si no me agrada esta pareja ¬.¬

Ahora, si respetan mi salud mental, no hagan (ni permitan) que escriba yo otro fic de esta pareja!

Vengo pensando si darle fin ya a este conjunto de historias... no lo sé.

Pero, bueno, eso lo veré según como vaya avanzando

Ahora, humildemente, me retiro.

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	9. Vida Universitaria

Hi everybody! xD

cómo estan? espero que bien! ^^

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me animan a seguir adelante...

Con respecto a la historia de hoy, es el primer oneshot que posteo aquí (no en , sino aquí, en _Encuentros_...)

Espero que les guste, a mi me gustó mucho cómo quedó...

Nuevamente, me salgo de los estereotipos! xD

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble.

Espero que les guste esta novena entrega...

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

_**OneShot 1. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja: **__SuiTen (Suigetsu&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Vida universitaria.**

**-**

**-  
**

Salimos juntos del curso sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Desde hacia ya dos meses que la relación con mi novio no era muy prometedora.

Desde hacia ya dos meses que ya no éramos tan "tiernos" el uno con el otro; más bien, ahora era como si un gran muro se hubiese levantado entre nosotros.

Y yo no lo pensaba romper.

Hacia rato que en mi mente venía repasando esta idea que ahora sé que es la correcta.

No pude siquiera rasgar el duro hielo del iceberg, entonces, ¿para qué seguir intentándolo?

Al principio todo era perfecto, nadie nos separaba, pero ahora la más mínima ráfaga de viento nos distanciaba.

-

-Neji… -murmuré, mientras seguíamos caminando.

No me respondió, mas yo sabía que me había escuchado, así que proseguí:

-Creo que esto ya no da para más. Cortemos. No quiero seguir así.

Se quedó estático en su lugar.

No era algo que él se lo esperaba.

A decir verdad, tendría que haber dicho estas palabras tiempo atrás, pero fue la falta de coraje la que me lo impidió…

-¿Qué? –dijo, atónito, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

-Ya no somos más nada. Acabo de cortar contigo. –sentencié, y me fui con rapidez de su lado, dejándolo sólo y anonadado…

-

Eso fue exactamente hace dos meses atrás.

Ahora que miro hacia el pasado, me doy cuenta de que hice lo correcto.

Nosotros habíamos llegado a un punto de saturación irreversible.

Y mejor aún, ya nada me impedía salir con chicos.

De vuelta a la soltería. Nunca me supo tan bien.

Desde que corté con Neji, tuve varias declaraciones e invitaciones… Al parecer, me había vuelto una chica muy codiciada.

Y lo mejor es que mis notas no bajaron en lo más mínimo, más bien subieron, ya que me centré mucho más en los estudios.

Igualmente, todavía no había conocido algún chico interesante… después de estar con el "señor perfecto" de Hyuuga, era un poco difícil salir del estereotipo. Así que me esforzaba el doble en mi "evaluación" de los especimenes masculinos.

-

Sonó el teléfono monótono en medio de la sala.

Me levanté de mi asiento para atender.

Era mi amiga, Sakura.

-_¡Hay, Tenten, vístete, péinate y prepárate que ya estoy yendo a tu casa! ¡Tengo una salida programada contigo y, además, tendrás una gran sorpresa! ¡Llego en cinco!_

_Tuuu... tuuu… tuuu… _

Colgué el auricular con desgana.

Tomé mis jeans preferidos y me puse una remera blanca con mariposas lilas a un costado.

Con respecto al peinado, siempre me peinaba igual. ¿Para qué cambiar hoy?

Me senté cómoda en mi sillón y, exactamente tras diez minutos, llegó mi pelirosa amiga.

-

-Dije que te pusieras linda… -me dijo con una cara de decepción.

-Yo siempre soy linda… -dije sarcásticamente, tomando mis llaves, y cerré la puerta de mi departamento.

Caminamos sin mucha prisa por las calles hasta llegar a un pub. Era uno muy bien decorado y ambientado, nada de mal gusto se podía apreciar en aquel lugar.

Enseguida Sakura agitó su brazo, saludando a dos chicos… Uno rubio y otro moreno.

Ninguno tenía nada en especial.

-Tenten… -dijo mi amiga- ellos son Sasuke –y señaló al de pelo negro azabache-, y Naruto –concluyendo en el rubio con unos electrizantes ojos celestes.

-Hola –les dije. No tenía nada qué decir, así que esa palabra la encontré lo suficientemente adecuada para decirles.

-¡Hola! –gritó el del pelo del color como el trigal, muy animado, quizás debería decir _demasiado_ animado.

El azabache sonrió arrogante.

-Hola –fue lo que dijo con una masculina voz.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de cuatro personas e hicimos nuestro pedido sin esperar mucho a ser atendidos.

-

-Así que vas a la universidad de periodismo… -susurró el ojiazul, intrigado- y, dime, ¿es más complicada que la universidad de veterinaria?

Lo miré extrañada.

-Eso depende de cómo definas difícil, además son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Y me sonrió risueño.

-Eres más inteligente que Sakura-chan –susurró, y, para su mala suerte, la pelirosa lo escuchó.

-Mira, Tenten no es una superestrella para que la adules de esa manera. Aparte, medicina y periodismo no tienen nada que ver.

El chico de ojos negros como la noche rió.

-Oi, Sasuke-teme, no te rías de nosotros… -se quejó haciendo un puchero Naruto.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ría de tus idioteces? –dijo, con esa sonrisa, al parecer, su favorita, arrogante.

-

El día pasó tranquilo y sin ningún percance.

Después de pasar el rato caminando por el centro de la cuidad, regresé a mi casa agotada.

No solía salir mucho a pasear, y menos acompañada. No desde que corté con él.

Debo admitir que estar con él me mantenía un poco más activa.

Me acosté sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa.

Cerré mis párpados de a poco, sumiéndome en un sueño negro, sin ninguna imagen en especial… Repentinamente, me desperté de un salto.

El nuevo vecino que se había mudado de ayer, y todavía no había tenido el "gusto" de conocer, estaba escuchando heavy metal a todo volumen. ¿Cómo iba a poder descansar con tanto ruido insoportable? A una chica de mi estilo, que prefiere los sonidos del silencio antes de música tan ruidosa, tener que soportar un vecino como lo era él no lucía como nada muy interesante.

Con toda mi bronca, me levanté de mi no muy deshecha cama, y salí de mi departamento dejando la puerta abierta. No me importaba esa nimiedad, además, su departamento estaba del otro lado del pasillo, frente a mi puerta.

Toqué el timbre durante cinco minutos, aproximadamente, asegurándome que escuche que lo estaba llamando. Ciertamente, no sabía si tenía que lidiar con un espécimen masculino o femenino.

Abrió de un portazo y me miró con una mezcla de enojo, sorpresa, incomodidad y ganas de ahorcarme por haberlo interrumpido en lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-

-Hola, soy tu vecina.

-Hola –contestó secamente, y estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero yo la trabé con mi pie.

-Lamento molestarte, pero tu música está molestando mi sueño. A menos que bajes un poco bastante el volumen, no pienso irme de aquí y llamaré a la policía –le dije, sin muchos rodeos.

Parpadeó atónito; luego sonrió de tal forma, que parecía un tiburón al acecho de su presa.

-Muy bien, _vecinita_, prometo no volver a molestarte… Me aseguraré de no escuchar tan alto mi música mientras tú estés en tu departamento, ¿está bien? –cuestionó, burlonamente.

-Más que bien –sentencié seria, y le sostuve la mirada durante un minuto.

Aparté mi pie del camino de la puerta, y me fui de allí enojada.

Bien, por lo menos ahora sabía que me enfrentaba a un espécimen masculino.

Uno realmente insoportable.

-

-

Los rayos del sol entraron por mi descubierta ventana, y dieron de lleno en mis ojos.

Miré con vagancia el reloj despertador, eran las once y media de la mañana de un soleado día sábado.

Me bañé y me vestí con mi ropa predilecta para estar en mi casa: unos pantalones gastados que me quedaban grandes, y una remera blanca sin nada inscripto en ella.

Encendí el fuego de la hornalla, y allí puse una pava con agua, para mi café matutino.

El timbre sonó intrépido.

Con desdén, abrí mi puerta para encontrarme ante aquellos azulados con los que me había peleado el día anterior.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dije, hastiada.

Me miró inocentemente.

-Qué manera de recibir que tienes –exclamó.

Bufé y miré hacia un costado.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestioné sin muchas ganas.

-Bien, quisiera que me digas cómo llegar hasta el centro.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Hasta el centro? –repetí, buscando con la mirada un pequeño mapa de la cuidad sobre mi mesa. A pesar de vivir ya hace más de un año aquí, todavía no me había acostumbrado. Lo tomé con rapidez, y de lo dí- Aquí tienes. Asegúrate de no romperlo, que yo también lo necesito. –le dije.

Lo tomó con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada más.

Se fue ausente por el pasillo examinando el pequeño plano.

Y yo me comencé a preguntar qué quería hacer en el centro… O, mejor dicho, qué era lo que buscaba allí.

-

-¿Vecino nuevo? –me preguntó mi compañera de curso.

Ya era lunes, por lo tanto nos encaminábamos a la universidad.

-Sí, llegó el viernes al edificio. No lo soporto, es un idiota fanático del heavy. –sentencié, enojada.

Se rió despreocupadamente.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –me cuestionó.

-Mira, Ino, ¿soportarías a alguien que escucha heavy metal a todo volumen a las doce de la noche? –le dije, mientras entrábamos al aula.

-Ciertamente, no. Pero tampoco diría que es un idiota.

-Esa eres tú –exclamé, y dí por concluida la conversación. El profesor ya había entrado hacia rato.

-

Miré el reloj abatida, cansada ya de la aburrida clase teórica.

Sonó el timbre, y todos, uno a uno, comenzaron a abandonar el curso.

Guardé mis cosas, preparándome mentalmente para la próxima fatídica clase.

Salí sin ser acompañada por mi rubia compañera, ya que ella tenía que ir a otra clase.

Pero, cuando atravesé al puerta, me choqué contra el pecho de alguien lo bastante despistado como para no percatarse que estaba en _mi_ camino.

Todos mis libros se cayeron al piso, desparramándome por el atestado pasillo.

Bufé, molesta, y me agaché para juntarlos.

Comencé a tomar cada uno de ellos, cuando me dí cuenta de que el causante de que yo esté agachada juntando mis dispersos libros me estaba ayudando.

Alcé mi cabeza, y me encontré con… él.

-¡Tú! –grité entre el bullicio.

Me miró y, sorprendido, me reconoció.

-¡Vecina! –dijo, atónito e incómodo.

Tomé todos mis libros con rapidez, y me incorporé sin dudar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestioné.

-Vengo a estudiar aquí. –me respondió.

Y mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. No sólo tenía que soportarlo como vecino, sino que también venía a mi misma universidad.

-Por cierto… -dijo, dudoso.

Lo observé con cansancio, ya a sabiendas de que llegaba tarde a mi próxima hora.

-¿Sí? –le dije, en un vano intento de amabilidad.

Sonrió, antes de responderme en forma de pregunta:

-¿Dónde queda el aula A-4?

Suspiré, ya algo resignada a mí destino.

-Es a la que voy yo ahora, sígueme. –y caminamos en silencio, ambos incómodos.

-

Se sentó a mi lado, ya que ése era el único asiento disponible. Mi compañero de siempre, al parecer, había faltado.

Entró el docente y dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa.

Él me susurró:

-Es muy barbudo. Parece Papá Noel –bromeó.

Sonreí ante el comentario.

La verdad es que tenía razón… quién sabe hace cuánto este profesor, del cual nunca me molesté en aprender su nombre, no se afeitaba.

-Por cierto… -le dije, en un murmullo.

Me miró, y en sus ojos estaba inscripta la extrañeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus labios se curvaron risueños en una sonrisa.

-Suigetsu, ¿y el tuyo?

-Tenten.

Y nos callamos, predispuestos a concentrarnos en la clase… nuevamente, teórica.

-

En el recreo, salimos juntos y nos sentamos en un banco del imponente patio.

-No pensé que querías ser periodista. La verdad, fue algo shokeante volver a encontrarte aquí. Es como sí estuvieses por todas partes…

Lo miré con veneno.

-No me multiplico y, no, no tengo clones. –sentencié.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de mi respuesta.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmesí.

-Menos mal, sería terrible para la humanidad si eso fuese verdad –exclamó entre risas.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida y ofendida.

-¡Qué… malo! –dije, mirando para otra parte, dejando que, accidentalmente, mis ojos se encuentren con… él. El "iceberg" Neji Hyuuga.

Mi rostro mutó a una expresión seria.

Le sostuve la mirada hasta que él me dio la espalda y se fue.

Suigetsu detuvo su risa y se quedó callado.

-¿Pasa algo? –me dijo.

Pero yo no le respondí, y, sin siquiera pensarlo, me levanté y me fui.

-

Cuando terminaron las clases de aquel día, regrese directamente a mi departamento y me encerré en él.

¿Por qué me había pasado eso?

Maldito Hyuuga, maldito. Por su culpa estaba tan… enojada. Pero, ¿por qué? Pensaba que todo lo que sentía por él lo había sepultado bien al fondo de un cajón.

El timbre sonó impotente entre el silencio reinante.

Abrí la puerta enfadada.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó, preocupado.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

-Ah, Suigetsu… -dije sin saber lo que decía.

-Perdón por lo de hoy –se disculpó.

Me sonrojé.

-¡N-- no! Yo te pido perdón, me fui sin explicarte nada. No fue por ti ni por lo que dijiste, fue por otra cosa…

-Ah… -susurró, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su departamento.

-¡Ven, pasa! –Lo invité, sonriente- ¿No quieres tomar algo?

Me miró atónito.

-Está bien… -dijo.

-

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras charlábamos y hacíamos nada en el comedor, sentados en el sillón con unas tazas de café recién preparado que se iba terminando de a poco.

Reímos alegres como si siempre hubiésemos sido grandes amigos, cuando, en realidad, hacía muy poco nos conocíamos.

La noche avanzaba serena, y el cielo y las estrellas brillaban impotentes sobre las luces de la cuidad. Nos asomamos al pequeño balcón, sonrientes, y empezamos a criticar los autos que pasaban. De vez en cuando, sin que yo me dé cuenta, se quedaba observándome; y otras vueltas, me quedaba observándolo yo a él.

Y pude darme cuenta de un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que no había visto nunca en Neji, ni en ningún otro chico con el que haya estado. Sus ojos eran hermosos y transparentes, un fino velo que separaba su ser interior del mundo exterior.

Sonreía risueño y hablaba alegre, dejando que el viento acaricie su no muy larga cabellera azulada.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde así, hablando, riendo y jugando, cuando ya se hicieron las dos y media de la mañana y a las seis teníamos que volver a la universidad.

-¿Y si nos hacemos la rata? –comentó entre risas tirándome un almohadón contra la espalda, mientras lavaba las tazas en la cocina.

-Pero no nos conviene… -refuté yo, dudosa.

-Vamos, no me digas que hasta ahora nunca faltaste –dijo, burlón, apoyándose sobre la mesada al lado mío.

-Sólo una vez –le respondí, orgullosa de mi asistencia impecable.

Me miró sorprendido, y, entre risas, me murmuró en el oído:

-Hagamos que sean dos.

-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y, cuando me dí vuelta para verle la cara, lo tenía prácticamente pegado a mí.

-¿Su… Suigetsu? –alcancé a decir cuando sonrió inocente.

-Con tu piel tan blanca, te van a salir ojeras muy rápidamente…

Lo miré atónita.

-¿Y eso? –le dije, sorprendida…

-Y nada… -susurró, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, de repente, sin previo aviso.

Al principio, me quedé pasmada, pero con el avance de los segundos comencé a desistir en mi intento de detenerlo, para darle pleno paso.

Me sentía extraña, un poco mareada, mientras sentía su presión contra mi cuerpo. Nunca nadie me había besado así…

-

Cuando la necesidad de aire (tan maldita y traicionera) se hizo demasiado insoportable, nos separamos, y pude apreciar el rubor en sus mejillas, como de seguro él pudo ver en las mías.

-¿Por… por qué me besaste? –le pregunté, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Porque eres endemoniadamente hermosa –sentenció, antes de volver a besarme.

-

Quizás yo ya había aprendido a salir del estereotipo de Neji Hyuuga, para comenzar con uno completamente distinto… pero más bello.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, bueno, buenoo...

Ojalá les haya gustado

Disfruté mucho del proceso imaginativo que esta historia me tomó n-nUu

¿Dije ya que es una de mis favoritas? xD

Ahora, humildemente, me retiro.

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	10. Luna danzante

Hello!! Cómo han estado, tanto tiempo?  
Espero que bien ^^

Sé que tardé más tiempo en subir esta nueva historia, pero bueno... Estuve pensando darle final a este conjunto de historias, y resolví que la próxima va a ser la final. Les tengo preparada una graan sorpresa *jujujuju.

Con respecto a la historia de hoy, en realidad es el segundo songfic, ya que la primera de todas las historias ("Triste canción de amor" o algo así :P) es un songfic y me equivoqué al nombrarla ¬¬

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado... ¡Oh, esto volviendo a mis raíces! La primera vez que escribí un fanfic era de esta misma pareja xD, y ahora estoy escribiendo nuevamente sobre ellos... No sé si es una pareja normal o no, a mi simplemente me encanta.

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble (por suerte n-nUu)

Espero que les guste esta "décima entrega"...

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

_**SongFic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja:**__ KibaTen (Kiba&Tenten)_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Luna danzante.**

**-**

**-  
**

Bostecé aburrida, recostada en mi sillón gris.

Escuché las voces agitadas gritar cerca de mi casa.

Alguien tocó el timbre dos veces.

Genial… visitas. Intenté levantarme, pero mi vagancia pudo más; así que, finalmente, opté por ignorar a quién quiera que sea.

Me acomodé aún más, y fui cerrando mis ojos.

Hubiese logrado dormir, si no fuese por una chillona voz gritando desde la calle:

-¡Tenteeeen! ¡Sabemos que estas ahí, así que sal a festejar con nosotros! –me acurruqué, intentando tapar mis oídos con los almohadones.

-¡Si no sales, derribaremos la puerta! –exclamó otro.

-

¡Malditos! Me incorporé sin pensarlo, y abrí la puerta enojada y con mi mejor cara de: "_pedazo de imbécil, estaba intentando dormir y me despertaste_".

En cuanto me vieron, comenzaron a reírse de mi tan dramática expresión.

-¡Oi, Tenten-chan! No pensé que estuvieses durmiendo… -se disculpó el rubio.

Lo miré de mala gana.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

Kiba se adelantó a todos y dijo, sonriente:

-Íbamos a festejar que Naruto ya es chuunin, y pensamos que sería mejor si invitamos a todos… -recorrí con mi vista el grupo. Estaban desde Neji hasta Sasuke, todos, sin faltar Shino ni Hinata, tan sólo faltaba yo- ¿Vienes?

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Hice memoria de cómo estaba vestida: unos shorts de jean, una musculosa que me llegaba hasta la cadera, blanca con una mariposa violeta en un extremo, y el pelo… suelto. Genial, peor vestida no podría estar.

Suspiré.

-¿Dejan que me cambie? –les dije.

El moreno me tomó de la mano.

-Estas hermosa así…

Y nos fuimos hacia un local que los chicos habían propuesto.

-

La noche, joven y calurosa, típica del verano, era mágica y estrellada.

Caminamos riendo y gastándonos bromas unos a otros. En todo el corto recorrido, Kiba no soltó mi mano… y yo pude sentir en mi nuca una mirada inquisidora.

Llegamos al lugar, y apreciamos las luces de varios colores encendidas, alegrando el ambiente, y la música sonando fuerte: había una competencia de baile.

Entramos algo inhibidos, especialmente Hinata, Shino y yo, que temíamos lo que podíamos encontrar allí dentro.

El local era espacioso y bien decorado, había una gran pista para bailar en el centro, con mesas alrededor.

Encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos con rapidez. Juntando cuatro mesas y buscando cada uno una silla, hicimos una sola mesa para doce personas.

-Oye, Tenten… -comenzó Ino. La observé- ¿Por qué no te dejas el pelo así todos los días?

-Porque es muy incómodo para entrenar… -le contesté, tomando un trago más de mi cerveza.

-Pero mírame a mí, yo tengo el pelo suelto todo el tiempo –refutó Sakura.

-¡Tú lo tienes corto, no largo como yo!

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos…

-

El tiempo pasó entre risas, chistes y "accidentes"…

Durante su cuarta botella de cerveza, Naruto arrojó un poco de liquido al aire, mojando a Sasuke, quién casi lo fulmina con la mirada. Además, Rock Lee estaba un poquito más que alegre, al igual que Kiba, razón suficiente para problemas mayores como amenazas, gritos e interminables listas de los más variados insultos, de los cuales no conocía casi ninguno.

Pero todo el alboroto provenía por parte de los chicos, nosotras estábamos bien calmadas, hablando tranquilas, y sin llamar tanto la atención. De a poco, pude darme cuenta de que yo no era la única a la que le habían tomado por sorpresa con la idea de la fiesta, ya que Hinata también estaba vestida similar a mí, Sakura estaba con unas bermudas y una simple remera blanca, en cambio, Ino estaba con una minifalda de jean y una remera bien escotada… por parte del otro sector, Neji, a pesar de estar vestido con ropa 'normal', aún lucía elegante, y Kiba tan sólo tenía una remera blanca bastante larga y unos jeans holgados. A decir verdad, todos los chicos tenían otro aire así vestidos, sin la típica ropa que usaban para los entrenamientos y misiones…

-

Sorprendentemente, aunque me costó notarlo, el "trío de los parcos" –bien denominados por el Uzumaki- se unían a la lista de borrachos, con la única diferencia que, como no hablaban, no lo parecían.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿cuándo piensas avanzar con tu relación con Naruto? –cuestionó la pelirosa.

La ojiperla se sonrojó.

-No sé, Sakura-san, me da mucha vergüenza…

-¡Otra vez, la vergüenza! –Exclamó Ino- ¡Tienes que ir y ser sincera!

-Pero, Ino-san…

-¡Mírame a mi, sino! –prosiguió, pero yo las detuve

-Tu relación con Shikamaru está estancada hace siglos, y con Gaara te ves obligada a hacer un trabajo duro, sobre todo por el simple obstáculo de que es _Kazekage._

-Tenías que arruinar mi discurso… -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

-

Entre todo el griterío, pudimos escuchar la voz del ojiazul, gritándole a Kiba:

-¡Bien, perro, si te crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa mejor que yo, te reto a que saques a alguien a bailar!

Nos quedamos en silencio.

"_¿Bailar? Eso sería muy raro hasta para el mismo Naruto…_" –pensé yo.

El Inuzuka se levantó de la silla, indignado.

-¡Ya verás cómo lo haré! –exclamó, y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

Nos miró durante unos segundos, después sonrió.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Bufé, incómoda por la situación, cuándo él me tomó del brazo y me obligó a incorporarme.

-¡¿Queeé?! –dije yo, sonrojada.

-¿Es que nunca nadie te sacó a bailar? –cuestionó, mientras nos acercábamos a la pista de baile.

-¡Estás borracho! –refuté, cuando una nueva música sonó en todo el lugar.

Música latina, más específicamente: salsa…

-Pero eso no me impide moverme bien, además, todavía el alcohol no me llegó a la cabeza –bromeó.

El rubio echaba chispas por sus ojos.

-

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música sin ningún problema.

Bailaba mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Pero no pude evitar sentir una pesada mirada siguiendo todos mis movimientos.

-

-

-

_Yo a ti te conozco de antes  
De que vendieras tus ojos_

La observé girar y moverse al ritmo de la música; menear sus caderas de una manera demasiado provocativa, y, por sobre todo, estar la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a él.

Ese sucio perro, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarla, a sentir su aroma, a estar tan cerca de ella? No lo soporto más, tengo que hacer algo. Pero, ¿qué?

_Por una cadena de oro,  
por una vida elegante_

Para colmo, la música es muy provocativa.

Seguramente lo tenía todo planificado.

Aparte, desde que nos encaminamos a este antro desde la casa de ella, él no le soltó la mano. Debe querer algo, pero no voy a permitir que lo obtenga. Ella es mía, yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo, todos los días, con ella; yo sólo puedo estar tan cerca de ella… aunque aún no lo he estado…

_Has cubierto tu hermosura con un abrigo,  
Un abrigo de amargura, y modales finos _

-Vaya, te mueves muy bien… -le dije, sonriente, mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo una vez más.

"_Naruto, gracias, ni te imaginas la excelente idea que tuviste…_" –pensé, más que agradecido a mi amigo-enemigo.

El ritmo era perfecto, y ella se sabía mover con exquisitez.

Así de cerca, debo admitir que me excitaba tenerla. Su pelo olía a lirios. Tenía una más que buena vista de su escote, y pude distinguir que, de todas las chicas, ella era la más desarrollada. Quizás eso se debía a que era un año mayor que el resto, pero no era mucho de que preocuparse.

Un año de diferencia no provoca demasiadas dificultades.

_Y tu nuevo dueño no te deja bailar.  
Y la fiesta esta empezando,  
Y él te pone a llorar_

Esa parte de la canción… automáticamente me acordé de Neji Hyuuga.

De reojo, lo ubiqué. Estaba ahí, sentado, mirando examinante cómo nos movíamos, sin menospreciar ningún detalle.

Estaba molesto, se notaba en sus ojos. ¿Acaso me metí con algo de su propiedad?

Que yo sepa, ellos dos nunca habían tenido nada que los una más que el hecho de que eran compañeros de equipo.

"_Será que…_" –me dije- "_¿Será que me estoy entrometiendo en sus planes de futura conquista?_" –Hice una mueca mental- "_Que se joda por ser tan lento_" –y seguí disfrutando de mi baile con aquella hermosa castaña.

_Mami, la cadena de oro,  
Mira que no vale na'_

-Kiba –dijo ella.

-¿Hn?

-¿Qué es eso que usas cómo collar?

-¿Mi colgante? –pregunté, algo sorprendido- es una garra, ¿por?

-Luce muy bonito.

Giramos una vez más.

_Yo te ofrezco la luna  
Reflejada en el mar  
_

-No sabía que eras capaz de moverte así –comenté, algo sonrojado, pero por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de eso.

-No me creerías si te digo que siempre me gustó este tipo de música –respondió con una sonrisa risueña.

"_Quizás debería repetir esto más seguido…_" –pensé, mientras otra vez su cuerpo se pegaba al mío.

_Y el viento que te acaricia con el sabor de mi cumbia... _

Dios, qué calor que sentía.

Kiba lucía muy sexy haciendo todos esos movimientos.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre… cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban, sentía una especie de descarga eléctrica.

Giré otra vez, y él tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

Me sonrojé.

Él rió, y seguimos bailando.

_Déjala caer, mami, déjala caer  
mami, déjala caer, que aunque eso brille no vale _

Maldito Inuzuka. Estar tan cerca de Tenten… ¿cómo se atreve?

Me torturaba in-mente una y otra vez. Tenía que detenerlos, pero no sabía cómo. Si iba directamente, todos se darían cuenta, y eso sería lo peor que me podía pasar.

-Hmp –dijo Sasuke, sentado al lado mío.

Por lo menos, uno ya se había dado cuenta.

_Déjala caer, mami, déjala caer  
mami, déjala caer, que aunque eso brille no vale  
_

-Neji, deja de torturarte, ¿quieres? –comento el azabache.

-Hmp –dije yo.

-No hay forma de que logres separarlos sin exponerte demasiado.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Maldito Naruto.

Todo esto era por culpa de él después de todo.

_¿Y donde esta la alegría, y donde esta la ternura?  
Por adornar tu figura perdiste lo que tenías _

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto usar ningún collar –comenté, mirando de reojo las reacciones del Hyuuga cada vez que estábamos muuuy cerca.

-No suelo usar casi nada que se pueda romper o perder en las misiones –murmuró.

Mi mente se detuvo por unos segundos.

-El cordón de mi collar es bastante resistente.

-¿Queeeé? –se sonrojó.

Me pareció muy tierna su reacción inocente.

-Que te quiero regalar mi collar –le respondí, y sonreí animado, imaginándome la cara del ojiperla cuando la vea usar algo que es mío.

_Ahora es solo una mentira toda tu vida  
el amor es libre, no se puede comprar  
con dinero tu vacío no lo podrás llenar _

Seguimos bailando.

No respondió a lo que le dije.

Me quedé en silencio.

Giró una vez más, y en ese instante percibí la mirada sepulcral del Hyuuga.

Maldito, seguro que Tenten ya se dio cuenta.

Naruto gritó.

-¡Kiba! ¡Ya verás, dattebayo! –y tomó a Hinata.

"_Sí que reacciona tarde ese estúpido_" –pensé.

_Mami, la cadena de oro,  
Mira que no vale na'  
Yo te ofrezco la luna  
Reflejada en el mar.  
Y el viento que te acaricia con el sabor de mi cumbia..._

-Kiba… -susurré.

-¿Sí?

-Me estoy mareando… -dije.

-Oh, ¿quieres parar? –cuestionó.

-No, está bien… ¿Podríamos alejarnos un poco más? Creo que mi compañero me está ojeando…

Rió animado, y, disimuladamente, nos confundimos con el resto de las parejas de baile.

_Déjala caer, mami, déjala caer  
mami, déjala caer, que aunque eso brille no vale_

Seguimos bailando.

Tenerlo a él tan cerca… sentía mi ritmo cardíaco aumentarse cada vez que se acercaba a mí.

Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía, y seguramente él ya lo había notado.

-¿Realmente estas seguro de darme tu collar?

-Claro –aseguró, risueño.

_Déjala caer, mami, déjala caer  
mami, déjala caer, que aunque eso brille no vale_

Bailamos hasta el final.

Cuándo la canción terminó, regresamos a la mesa con el resto de los chicos.

-Mmm, qué calor, ¿no? –dijo Ino, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate, blonda –exclamó Sakura.

-¡No me calles! –gritó.

Kiba rió con ganas.

-Bueno, chicas, no peleen… -susurré yo, cansada.

Me senté, y él se sentó al lado mío, en el lugar de Hinata, aprovechando que Naruto todavía bailaba con ella.

Tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza ya no tan fría.

Observé a Neji, pero él desvió la mirada. Sasuke sonrió en silencio.

-Por cierto… -dijo el moreno- toma, el collar –y se lo quitó con rapidez.

-No tienes porqué… -pero me interrumpió, y lo colocó en mi cuello.

Las chicas nos observaron con miradas cómplices.

Ya me imaginaba qué era lo que pensaban.

-Te queda bien –comentó él, y sonrió alegre.

Me sonrojé.

-

-

El tiempo pasó, así como la noche.

Ya estaba de regreso en mi hogar, cuando todavía los recuerdos invadían mi mente.

Cada vez que recordaba los momentos en los cuales la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos escaseaba, mi corazón latía rebelde, y me costaba mucho calmarlo.

Acaricié la garra del collar que él me había regalado.

-Kiba… Inuzuka… -susurré; y sin pensarlo, en mi mente resonó un nombre… _Tenten Inuzuka…_

Me sobresalté. ¿Tenten Inuzuka? ¿Pero qué me pasaba? Yo solamente podría llevar su apellido si me casase con él.

"_Casarme… con Kiba_" –pensé, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

-

Decidí irme a la cama.

Ya era muy tarde, y estaba muy cansada.

Y cuando cerré mis ojos, en la oscuridad, mi mente exclamó: "_Tenten Inuzuka_".

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Supongo que lo descubriré con el tiempo.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

A mí me gustó mucho toda la parte imaginativa... Tener a Kiba bailando en mi mente fue realmente un "martirio" (*¬*)

La canción es: "La cadena de oro" de Cabas.

Ahora, humildemente, me retiro.

Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas.

Se los quiere, nunca lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	11. Final

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que la vida los esté tratando bien ^^

Reconozco que tardé en subir este capítulo, pero espero que entiendan que me costó mucho hacerlo... especialmente porque mi mente todavía se niega a creer que estoy subiendo el final de este conjunto de historias TwT

Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Todo tiene que terminar.

Como siempre digo, aquí me dedicaré a subir **oneshots, drabbles o songfics**. Puede que la mayoría tenga como protagonista a Tenten... y que las parejas no sean muy comunes! n-n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este drabble (por suerte n-nUu)

Espero que les guste esta "entrega final"...

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Encuentros bajo la Luz de la Luna.**

**

* * *

**

_Final._

_

* * *

_

-

-

_SuiTen._

_-_

_-  
_

Tu moreno cabello suelto,

En contraste con mi celeste cielo.

Te vi y no te olvidé,

Soñé contigo desde aquel momento.

-

Tu piel pálida cual la Luna,

Iluminaron mis noches perdidas.

Y un corazón deseoso

De poseerte a escondidas.

-

"_-Tenten… -pronunció mi nombre. Yo le sonreí en respuesta._

_Calló durante unos segundos._

_Me apretó más cerca de él._

_- ¿Y si nos vamos? –Preguntó._

_Y mi dicha no pudo ser más grande._

_Lo miré a los ojos, tan rebeldes y profundos, atragantes y absorbentes._

_-Estaremos juntos… -comencé, y me acurruqué en su pecho.- Para siempre."_

_-  
_

Para siempre será mi amor por ti,

Por ti para siempre será mi vida,

Por ti viviré

Día y noche, noche y día.

-

Te amo, no lo olvides,

Pero no te olvides de mi alma;

Te esperaré mil Abriles

Te protegeré con mi vida.

-

"_-¿Su… Suigetsu? –alcancé a decir cuando sonrió inocente._

_-Con tu piel tan blanca, te van a salir ojeras muy rápidamente…_

_Lo miré atónita._

_-¿Y eso? –le dije, sorprendida…_

_-Y nada… -susurró, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, de repente, sin previo aviso._

_Al principio, me quedé pasmada, pero con el avance de los segundos comencé a desistir en mi intento de detenerlo, para darle pleno paso._

_Me sentía extraña, un poco mareada, mientras sentía su presión contra mi cuerpo. Nunca nadie me había besado así…"_

_(…)_

"_-¿Por… por qué me besaste? –le pregunté, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción._

_-Porque eres endemoniadamente hermosa –sentenció, antes de volver a besarme."_

_-  
_

¿Por qué será tan curioso el amor?

Creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan hermoso.

Todos mis sentimientos son para ti

Aunque las palabras no alcancen para explicarlos.

-

Veo en tus ojos la verdadera razón

Por la que la vida me fue otorgada.

Para protegerte yo he nacido,

Y para a ti quererte, mi amada.

-

-

~*_Triste Canción de Amor*~_

_~*Vida Universitaria*~_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

_DeiTen._

_-_

_-  
_

"¿Qué es el arte?", me preguntaste,

"El arte es una explosión", te respondí,

Pero no era realmente toda mi respuesta,

"El arte es la explosión de sentimientos que sentí al encontrarte a ti"

-

Verte siempre me será posible,

Con un poco de imaginación y predisposición,

Apareceré donde tu estés,

Con una sonrisa y un lirio en flor.

-

"_-Dime, el chico que estaba sentado al lado tuyo… -comenzó, mientras con sus ojos leía mi expresión-. ¿Es tu novio?_

_Abrí mis ojos de par en par._

_-Para nada. –dije, colorada._

_-Entonces, supongo que no se enojara cuando se entere… -murmuró, observando con la vista perdida la multitud._

_- ¿Cuándo se entere de qué? –le cuestioné, asombrada._

_Él me dedicó una despampanante sonrisa._

_-De que te voy a besar –admitió, y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, me alzó para así no tener que agacharse, y apretó sus labios contra los míos."_

_-  
_

Tomaré tu mano entre la mía,

Tu mano junto con mi mano;

Y caminar juntos por la orilla

De un mar sereno y calmo,

Y besarte serenamente a escondidas.

-

Te amo, ¿hace falta decirlo?

Perdóname, las palabras no me alcanzan.

Quizás algún día lo logre; y, al hacerlo

Notarás mis brazos que se estiran y te abrazan.

-

"_Lloraba._

_Lloraban._

_La vio. Ella estaba a su lado, cuidándolo en sus últimos instantes de vida._

_Ella nunca se fue de su lado._

_Ahora podían estar juntos._

_Cerró sus ojos, dejando que la paz lo invada._

_Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir._

_Juntos… para siempre."_

_-  
_

Y el día que yo parta

Juro nunca abandonarte.

Te cuidaré, aunque sea un alma,

Ya que tú representas mi arte.

-

No quiero que te vayas de mi vida,

Mi amada, no me olvides.

Me aterra pensar en que te vayas

Sin yo poder besarte.

-

"_Era ella._

_Sonrieron, animados. Miró directo a sus cálidos ojos._

_Silencio._

_Por fin, la rutina había sido quebrantada."_

_-_

_-  
_

_~*Festival*~_

_~*El Diario*~_

_~*Rutina*~_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

_HidanTen._

_-_

_-_

Mi hermosa morena.

Tus ojos me han hechizado.

No entiendo cómo es que pueda amarte tanto.

¿No ves que me tienes atado?

-

Tú eres mi rosa,

Mi eterna rosa inmortal.

Tan bella y delicada,

Iluminaste mi humilde portal.

-

"_¿Cómo decirte ahora que el barro ahoga mi voz lo mucho que te amo?_

_¿Cómo gritar tu nombre, si sé que nadie escucha mi grito?_

_Oh, maldición, mi hermosa castaña, te amo, te amo, te amo. Es lo único que quiero decirte._

_Pero, ¿cómo te lo diré si no tengo la certeza de que me estás escuchando?_

_No pude entregarte mi pequeño regalo._

_¡Qué pena la que me inunda!"_

_-  
_

Se suponía que la chica buena

terminaría con su príncipe azul,

no con el malo del cuento.

Sabías que yo era la manzana que escondía el veneno,

Pero me abrazaste con pasión,

Inundándome de todo tu amor.

-

Cada noche gobiernas mis sueños.

Sueño con rescatarte

del monstruo que acecha en la oscuridad,

sueño con besarte,

pero, por sobre todo, sueño con la realidad.

-

"_-Si esto es un sueño, pellízcame…-dije, y cerré mis ojos._

_Pude oír como reía, y se sentaba al lado mío._

_-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero nunca despertar. Así, por lo menos podré estar al lado tuyo, en este tren._

_Parpadeé y le sonreí._

_Coincidí plenamente con sus palabras._

_Este tren… ¿tendrá algo de mágico para volver mis ensoñaciones realidad?"_

_-  
_

Te amo,

Y si mi amor para amarte no alcanza,

Crearé un mundo nuevo,

Donde nada valga más que la esperanza;

Dónde tú puedas dormir tranquila

Y yo ser el ser que te abraza,

Como si de eso dependiese mi vida,

Tan sólo para mantener tu sonrisa delicada.

-

-

_~*La Rosa*~_

_~*El Tren*~_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

_NejiTen._

_-_

_-  
_

Tú eres mi eterna compañía, la única que me entiende y comprende, que interpreta correctamente cada silencio, acción y palabra.

Tú eres la única que me alegra el día, y te aseguro que, por ti, daría mi vida.

Los ladrones podrán quitarme todo lo que tengo, pero no podrán apartarme de ti.

Tú eres mi doncella cautiva, la joven que rescato en sueños.

Y después de casa rescate, siempre quise darte un beso. Pero un beso lleno de emociones y pasión, un beso que traspase la realidad, uno que te permita ver los sentimientos que escondo tras una dura máscara irreal.

-

"'_No te preocupes, de ti no me he olvidado._

_Mi amada, no sufras._

_Cuando nos volvamos a ver, nada ni nadie me separará de tu lado._

_Y te cuidaré como hasta ahora no he podido hacer._

_Te amo, y siempre te amaré._

_Lamento que ahora estés sufriendo, pero cuando nos encontremos, _

_el dolor ya se habrá ido._

_Recuerda: a tu lado siempre me quedaré.'_

_La lluvia cristalina caía rebelde por sus ojos, mojando sus manos y el papel. Era él. Todos los años, siempre fue él._

_Sonrió por última vez en la blanca habitación del hospital, antes de caer dormida en un sueño del que nunca iba a despertar."_

_-  
_

Te amo, puede que no me creas, puede que no sea lo que parece, pero esa es la verdad.

Te amo, y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti en silencio, admirar tu belleza y fortaleza, cada movimiento y palabra.

Sé que te protejo en exceso, pero entiéndeme. Nunca me perdonaría si tú salieses lastimada. Mi mente nunca me dejaría dormir en paz.

Porque todo lo que yo siento es mucho más de lo que puedo explicar.

-

-

_~*El ramo de Flores*~_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

_SasuTen._

_-_

_-  
_

Nunca compartimos más de dos palabras, pero siempre luciste como una persona en la que se puede confiar.

Eras amable, y no me extraña pensar que ahora gran amiga de Naruto serás.

Quizás yo también podría haber sido tu amigo, quién sabe…

Sin embargo, mi decisión por seguir el camino de la venganza no lo permitió.

Ahora me parecen lejanos todos los recuerdos, las conversaciones que dejé en Konoha.

No obstante, a pesar de todo, aquellas palabras que me dijiste una vez me persiguen como fantasmas en mis noches oscuras.

-

"_Llorar no es símbolo de debilidad, es símbolo de que tienes sentimientos y eres humano."_

_-  
_

Y ahora, ante la posibilidad de destruir la aldea, la que una vez fue mi hogar, la que a su vez engendró tanto mal, no puedo evitar dudar.

Por primera vez en mi corta y trágica existencia en este mundo tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar, de las consecuencias que mis acciones pueden provocar.

Tengo miedo, uno tan grande y fuerte, que jamás pensé experimentar.

Me aterra la idea de que los que fueron alguna vez compañeros me miren con rencor, con odio profundo.

Y frente a esto tus palabras me sirven de consuelo. Porque, a pesar del miedo, de las dudas, me siento tan humano como nunca antes me sentí.

Y estas lágrimas, derramadas en soledad, no me avergüenzan y nunca lo harán.

Quién sabe, tal vez Konoha pueda vivir en paz.

-

-

_~*Memorias*~_

_-  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

_KibaTen._

_-_

_-  
_

Aquella noche que te vi, pensé que chica más bella que tú no hay. Lucías hermosa con tu sonrisa decorando tu femenino rostro. Te veías preciosa con tu cabello suelto y tus hombros descubiertos.

Tu voz, por algunos instantes, me cautivaba; por otros, me encantaba.

Y aún ahora quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos.

Más allá de esa pequeña pieza de baile, nunca me había pasado nada igual.

Nunca mi corazón se había acelerado tanto, nunca mis mejillas se habían ruborizado, nunca antes sentí ese cosquilleo en mi interior.

¿Qué será lo que tengo, lo que padezco?

Quisiera saber…

-

"_-Kiba… Inuzuka… -susurré; y sin pensarlo, en mi mente resonó un nombre… 'Tenten Inuzuka'…_

_Me sobresalté. ¿Tenten Inuzuka? ¿Pero qué me pasaba? Yo solamente podría llevar su apellido si me casase con él._

"_Casarme… con Kiba" –pensé, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más._

_Decidí irme a la cama._

_Ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada._

_Y cuando cerré mis ojos, en la oscuridad, mi mente exclamó: Tenten Inuzuka."_

_-  
_

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que lo comprendí.

Entendí qué mal dominaba mi mente, qué era eso que hacía que, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, mi corazón se acelerase y las palabras se me trabasen.

Sé la verdad, y estoy más que orgulloso de eso. Puedo decirlo alto y claro, sin importar lo que me digan, porque ella es la flor, la más bella flor que crece en la adversidad.

Ella es mi amor, y yo no pude evitar desearla a ella para el resto de mi vida.

-

-

-

-

**The End.**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo.

Les agradezco de corazón que me hayan apoyado con esta idea loca mía de juntar a Tenten con quiénes todos menos se lo esperan...

Disfruté mucho de esto mientras duró, pero, como ven, aquí llego el final.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo que más me costó fue, obviamente, el SasuTen (no es que odie a Sasgay.. digo, Sasuke ¬¬ Nooo... ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?), por eso, muchísimas gracias a mi nee~chan, _Enishi-senpai_ (no es que ames a Sasgay, nooo... sólo amás a Rock Lee, que, aunque lo "amas", es muy obvia tu peculiar predilección por el bastardo del Uchiha... además, te contradecís hasta en tu nick! Fanática a muerte de Kenshin, pero te llaman "Enishi", el enemigo number1 de tu pelirrojo "sexy"...) por ayudarme en la redacción de ese #*$!!

Se los quiere, no lo olviden.

Atte.:

_**Darky-chaan.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!


End file.
